Molded siding members simulating courses of shingle shakes in building construction as an inexpensive way of affording attractive exterior wall surfaces have been known heretofore. My invention seeks to improve the construction of such molded siding members to the end that their manufacture is simplified, their installation is facilitated and their performance over the many years of use required of such structural members is enhanced.